


Cling

by velvetcat09



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie RPF, British Comedian RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls & Telephones, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh received a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cling

**Author's Note:**

> It's a snippet? Something I had in mind at school.

Hugh stood from his chair, answering the phone with a low grunt. He hadn't been expecting any call; let alone a prank one. There's a frown in his face out of irritation of being bothered.   
  
"Hello?" His frown went deeper when he received no answer from the other line.   
  
"This isn't funny, _hello?_ " there's a distinctive tone of irritation in his voice by now. He began to tap his feet, impatient.   
  
Hugh closed the phone at last; rather harsly as he grumbles and went back to his book. In the other side of the world, Stephen smiled. Albeit not a happy one, but it's a progress, Hugh's voice washed away those pills from his thought


End file.
